guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Holy Veil
Am I missing something here? "Any hexes cast on target foe take twice as long to cast" (ingame description, here it's "target creature").. so basically you're causing any members of your party to take longer to cast hexes on a target foe/creature? Wow, how useful. :) Can anyone clarify? --Midk 16:22, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) :Wow! You just discovered a bug in the game!! :) Ok, it's in the text only. :) I tested it just now with my W/Mo, I cast it on a Grawl and the spell was cast, but on me. So, it's "target ally" --Karlos 17:01, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) :And the picture was changed from the veiled woman to something else.. --Karlos 17:02, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Ah, k. :) When I first read it, I wondered if maybe "foe" was a typo of "ally"... that's the only really logical explanation.. unless some monks like giving mesmers a hard time ;) --Midk 18:20, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) ::I think the icon's always been different since the retail release. The official icon set is old and contains skills that were removed. I mailed the "community relations" (or whatever) address provided about providing an updated correct/complete icon set but never got a response. It's probably been a month now... --Fyren 22:10, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) Question, can you get a hex removed by recasting this on someone you are already maintaining this enchantment on? i.e. I have holy veil on myself and then i get hit with 2 hexes. If I recast on myself do i lose one of the hexes and still keep this enchant on myself? As in I would then only have one hex left on me plus i would have holy veil still on me? I know that sort of idea works with other enchants. :I just checked on this myself and found that it doesnt cancel one hex if you cast it on yourself and are already maintining holy veil on yourself. I'm assuming it is the same deal if you maintain it on an ally. That is a bit weak since the only difference is that you have to do a lot more clicking with the mouse to remove the hex and then recast it. Adding the desired effect I described only gets rid of the erroneous clicking. They should fix that. One amusing thing I've seen with Holy Veil is when Mesmers first Hex you and then Shatter Enchantment the Holy Veil, removing their own hex. Of course, humans would probably do it too, since they don't know you have Holy Veil, necessarily. --JoDiamonds 05:12, 10 March 2006 (CST) :They'll know when their hex takes twice as long to cast. --68.142.14.96 12:40, 10 March 2006 (CST) ::With fast casting? maybe not. Now, if someone starts casting a hex on you, and you move out of their spellcasting range, the spell resolves normally, doesn't it? i mean, this won't keep people from casting hexes on you, just make it take longer? ~Avatarian 86 18:34, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Correct. Unless they die while on the second half of casting, or unless they're interrupted due to the longer cast... moving out of range won't help. —Aranth 23:58, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::I suppose it does have it's value in PvE. I see this skill being used a lot in running builds. I suppose that it limits the number of hexes total cast on you by upping the cast time. Plus, you'll probably be out of range once their first hex resolves. ~Avatarian 86 13:05, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Heroes Not sure if many people would think this belongs in the article, but I just thought I'd let everyone know that heroes use this skill perfectly. They don't hesitate casting it, and they dismiss it instantly. Faster than players could for sure, sometimes it's so fast you don't even see the maintainment icon show up. :) Capcom 05:58, 3 February 2007 (CST) :Considering all heroes end upkeep skills instantly unless you disable it, not bad really although i dont like the 12s recharge much. :) Vengeance anyone? :P -- Xeon 06:01, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::What other non-elite choices do you really have for hex removal on a Monk? Seems basically like it's just this and Smite Hex that are decent. And the finding is surprising to me because it's one of the few maintained enchantments the AI has no qualms about casting. Capcom 06:04, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::Non-Elite monk skills, pretty much only these two then. -- Xeon 06:14, 3 February 2007 (CST) :That's not a perfect use of the skill, as it's ignoring the other effects of it. If they dismiss it instantly, then it's a one-hex removal for 5/1/12. If you're going to do that, then at least take Smite Hex, which can do a little damage as well; or stick a DF skill on them and use Deny Hexes, so they might remove a second hex for free (if not, it's at least as effective as their use of Holy Veil). 404notfound 16:15, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Stacking Veil I was playing in RA as a monk, and had another monk on my team. At the start he put holy veil on me. Sometime during the battle, I got hexed so I put holy veil on myself (the other monk never removed his veil on me) and removed my own veil. The hex was removed when I removed my veil, although I still had the other monk's veil on me. Weird, but might in some way be helpful in finding out the logic of stacking maintained enchants. VegaObscura 15:25, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ??? Could I ask why this skill is a popular hex removal by monks in both pve and pvp? I can't see why you couldnt just use Smite Hex or Deny Hexes... and you don't maintain it for more than a second or two after casting...Stryk Lightning 02:45, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :Pre-casting it allows you to slow down hexes and reduce your recharge before stripping it, hence removing a hex. The buff to Deny Hexes allowed for some unconventional Expel Hexes power, which is why it gained popularity. Smite Hex won't get that kind of popularity since you don't really care about the damage. --Kale Ironfist 03:18, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::Also, you can safely remove hexes like backfire or diversion. Double Click to Disable I've been using this on my Warrior & Sin lately in RA and find it really annoying that when I end Holy Veil, it auto-targets my character, so I have to manually target the person I was just attacking to use skills on them. Does anyone else find this as annoying as I do? Is there any reason this couldn't be changed to stay on the target you're attacking? - 68.227.209.182 22:34, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :I agree 100%. Whenever you are monking and try to remove a hex from yourself and RoF another ally at the same time, it can mess you up if you aren't thinking about it. Someone should ask anet to fix it so when you click on an enchant you are maintaining, it doesn't target the person you are maintaining that enchant on. VegaObscura 22:56, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Buff Yessssss-24.16.45.133 02:24, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :What buff? Lost-Blue 02:26, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::It doesn't remove last applied hex, but the first after enchanting. So covering hexes with Parastic Bond won't work. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 14:14, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::All bullshit. Just tested. It is untouched --- -- (s)talkpage 14:47, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::So leading off with a junk hex (a common tactic from any decent mesmer or necromancer) will entirely stump this skill now? Not any kind of a buff if you ask me. Avalance 14:54, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Nothing happened to this skill... and any half decent monk will know it's a junk hex. -- -- talkpage 14:58, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::: (EC)I don't know where you got all these stories from, but HV acts as it did 1 week ago... --- -- (s)talkpage 14:58, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Who added that in the first place? 17:31, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I noticed this while monking in RA with another monk (I had cure, he had HV). There where a few games with necros or mesmers putting hex stacks and parasitic/mind wrack/whatever wasn't being removed, but instead some other hex in the stack. After paying a little more attention (I was interested in what was happening) it was the first hex after HV was cast, NOT the top hex. For example, someone had cast wither, (HV now) Malise, and finished with mind wrack. when HV disappeared, malise was removed, not mind wrack. Mind wrack was still there, too, so it wasn't dual hex removal. This happened multiple times with different hex stacks along the way (I got 11 wins with the group). Maybe it was removed in the Feb 08 update? Whoops- Signature. --Supertrek32 16:07, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :I did this: Soul Barbs, , Paras Bond, Faintheart, . Suddenly, I lost Faintheart. Before htat I tried it like this: , Soul Barbs, Paras Bond, Faintheart, . Wich also removed Faintheart. I trust what I see in a controlled enviroment. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:16, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::So it was buffed? OR not? —♥May♥Wick♥ 12:07, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::It hasnt been changed. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:15, 23 March 2008 (UTC) orly? " If you look very closely at your character once Holy Vial is applied instead of the normal enchantment symbol for a Monk a blue ball floats around you " Do we really need this? [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 22:55, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :No, especially since it's false. --Macros 23:00, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :: aww I wanted to take the bad man away :(, but better someone else do it rather than it spread lies across the glorious nation of Wiki :P. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 23:04, 1 June 2008 (UTC)